Book of Dreams
by KodachiSoul
Summary: Hey this is my first book ever writen so and it isn't very long yea one chapter and that is it. but please r + r i don't care what kind of review. Belladon an average girl finds a mysterious books. Soon she finds her self trapped in the Enchanted Forest.


This is one of my first fanfics or story in all. Please R+R I don't care what kind of review because all reviews are good reviews. Don't own anything except plot.  
  
Hi my name is Belladonna, I have light light blond curly hair. I am funny from what my friends say and I don't care what other people think of me. One day I was walking in the park. As I was walking in the park I saw a book on the ground called "In your Dreams." I picked up the book and started running home. As I was running home, a foreign kid named Ishbo stepped in front off me and asked, "What do you have there?"  
  
I replied, "A book. Now move out of my way." Ishbo then replied, "Not until you tell me the name of the book." I said, "In your Dreams. Now move." Ishbo answered, "Oh" and strutted off. I rolled my eyes and continued running.  
  
I was then stopped again by two of my friends Krissy and Catherine. Krissy is very kind and shy. She has blond hair like me but darker and not curly. Catherine is funny; she speaks her mind and is grossed out when people talk about blood and gory stuff.  
  
Krissy and Catherine asked, "What are you doing Belladonna?" I replied, " I'm running home to start a book I found in the park called In your Dreams." They said, "Cool, tell us if it's good." I said, " Okay" and continued running home.  
  
I was at the end of my street when Michelle and Crystal spotted me. Michelle has brownish blondish hair. She is sort of pushy but is kind. Crystal has brown straight hair. She is strong and funny.  
  
Crystal and Michelle asked, "Do you want to play?" I said, "No thanks, but maybe another time." I then continued running.  
  
A few yards ahead I saw Jennave and her horse Remington. Jennave has black hair but when the sun shines on her hair it has a brownish tint. She loves horses and she is my best friend and is cool.  
  
I ran up to her and asked, "Hey Jennave will you please give me a ride to my house on Remington?" She said, "Sure, hop on."  
  
I got on and we galloped off, it was much more fun then running and I was tired. We finally reached my house. I hoped off and ran into the house, took off my shoes, ran into my room, and jumped on my bed.  
  
I was just about to read when my parents called "Belladonna time for dinner!"  
  
I sighed and got up and washed my hands. I ate dinner quick, cleared my spot, and watched TV. I decided I would read it before I fell asleep. It was time for bed. I took a shower, got on my pj's, brushed my teeth hopped into bed, and started reading my book. I only read a few lines before I fell asleep. When I woke up it was different because it looked like the edge of The Enchanted Forest the one from this series of books that have to deal with dragons. The people who were behind me were my friends in their pj's and I was in my pj's also. They were as shocked as I was. The people in front of us were the characters from the series of the dragon books that are Cimorne who is Queen of the Enchanted Forest and was pregnant although she didn't look like it, Morwen who is a witch. She is very short and she has many cats which she can talk to and understands what they say, Kazul who is a female dragon who is also King of the Dragons, Telemain is a magician he is very interested in how wizards do their magic and how wizards staffs works. I think they thought we were wizards because they were attaching us with soppy lemon water and Telemain's new invention. Wizards melt in soppy lemon water and we weren't melting so they stopped. My friends pushed me forward.  
  
I slipped but got up and said, "Um, Hi my name is Belladonna and these are my friend's Krissy, Michelle, Crystal, Jennave, and Catherine." I also added in "We are not wizards, we are like you, we don't have any powers and we come in peace."  
  
They didn't believe they and us started to come after us. We started running and we hid. They didn't see us hide so that was good. When they passed us we came out and went in the opposite direction. As we walked we crossed into this desert like area. We saw people who I think were wizards because they were walking with staffs. While we were walking, I saw Zenmare and Antroll. Zenmare is an evil wizard who is the head leader of the society of wizards who would still be if there were still societies. Antroll is Zenmare's son. He is not very good at magic he always messes things up. When I saw Zenmare I think he was looking at us too because he didn't seem to happy when we walked in to the desert like area.  
  
I ordered my friends "Stay here! Don't move." I walked over to a wizards restaurant and went up to a wizard and asked, " What is this placed called?" The wizard looked at me and said, "You are in the black forest." "Oh" I replied. I turned around and went to where my friends were and to my surprise they weren't there. I was looking around calling "Jennave, Krissy, Michelle, Catherine, Crystal. You guys this isn't funny." Or " Where are you guys get out here now." Zenmare came over and asked "Looking for somebody or somebody's?' I replied " No and I wouldn't need your help if I was looking for some people, Bye." He looked angry in his eyes and said" Well to bad you don't want my help because you should have asked for it because look at that ledge hey there are five girls on the ledge to bad there going to die in a half an hour."  
  
After he said that he disappeared. I was angry, very angry. I looked at my friends then to the entrance of the enchanted forest and back at my friends. I ran not towards my friends but towards the entrance of the enchanted forest to find Cimorne, Kazul, Telemain, and Morwen. I ran foe about ten minuets when I spotted them. They were resting. I ran right up to them. Yelling " Zenmare has captured my friends he is about to nuke them until a half an hour, and I need your HELP. If you don't help me then I am going to do it myself." They didn't say anything they just sat and stared. Cimorne spoke up and said, " How do we know this isn't a trap?" I replied "If this was a trap would I be out of my breath from running here as fast as I can so that way Zenmare doesn't nuke my friends and who knows how much longer for them to live" This time Morwen said, " She has A point Cimorne" They all nodded and I said, " Follow me."  
  
I started running and they followed as we ran I was happy they agreed with me and did not try to kill me. It took about another ten minuets to get there. That meant they only about had ten minutes to live. When we got to the edge of the Black Forest Kazul stated "I go in and start eating them as you soak them with lemon water will dodge there magic as best as we can and Belladonna you are going to ride on my back as we get to your friends." We all agreed.  
  
I climbed onto Kazul's back I scraped my elbow on her scales but I was fine. We started walking in Kazul picking up wizards and eating them while I am gripping on for dear life. Behind us I watched Cimorne and Morwen drench the wizards with buckets of soapy lemon water while Telemain drenched them with soapy lemon water from the Drenching Wizards Machine. We finally reached Zenmare and Antrol who were the only wizards left except for a couple of the other wizards. I slid off of Kazul's back and down to the ground. I walked over to Morwen.  
  
I said, "You and me walk up to my friends while the others are down her. Okay?" Morwen replied, "Okay."  
  
Morwen and I walked up. Antroll was they're guarding them Morwen and I stayed put. I watched Kazul for a while she had picked up Zenmare and was trying to put him in her mouth but he was squealing. She managed him in I didn't think she enjoyed his taste because she gave a look of disgusting on her face. When the other wizards saw Zenmare get eaten they were scared and ran. Now Antroll was left he was starting a spell to nuke them I was scared but all of a sudden I felt my self diving in front of them and getting hit in the stomach by the bolt. I laid on the ground unconscious. Antroll looked around and felt Kazul pick him up and eat him. My friends gathered around me and checked my pulse it was weak. After they checked my pulse I vanished.  
  
They looked at my friends and they were as amazed as they were but before they vanished they said ' It is time for us to leave. Bye well misses you."  
  
And they vanished. I woke up and found myself in my room alive in my bed it was the morning I sat up and looked around. I checked my stomach and saw a scar from where Antroll's bolt hit me it was sore and was also red. I looked at my left elbow and saw a scare from where I scraped myself on Kazul. I looked over at the book and saw that my adventure I had was in the book. I skimmed to the last part of my book and saw what had happened to everyone after I became unconscious. On the last page in the book it wrote something shocking.  
  
I quote " The things that happened to you will remain as scares for the rest of your life and you will be the only one who remembers what happened. Your friends won't remember either, Belladonna."  
  
THE END 


End file.
